


As Time Went By

by Miss_Gems



Category: Diablo III
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Horror, Multi, Torture, kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Gems/pseuds/Miss_Gems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imperius had watched Inarius live his life. After watching his own home burn, he decides he's done watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As We Lived

**As We Lived**

I always watched. I even tried to intervene sometimes. It never really worked as I planned.

Tyrael and Inarius' relationship was far from good. Inarius would not be half as volatile and willing to go to extremes if his brother would say more than angry reprimands to him. And Tyrael could never seem to see from the other angel's point of view.

As good of friends we are, I often found myself compelled to slap the smaller angel across the face. To pick him up and scream some sense into that cold mind of his. But that probably wouldn't work anyway.

I knew in my heart, as I watched and sought for a way to intervene and not make things worse, that no good could come of this. It could only get worse and worse, until...well, one of them will snap. And it will probably be Inarius.

I could never seem to figure out why I was so interested in Tyrael's brother. There was something...different about him, and I found I was to curious about it for my own good. Then again, for some reason, Inarius was rather small for an angeling. I loved tiny angelings.

I often tried to dedicate as much of my time as I could to being the brother Tyrael fails to be. It was surprisingly easy, when the little seraph is not upset by his brother. Inarius was very energetic and eager, but also quiet and polite. It depended on what was going on at the moment. When I trained, with or without others, Inarius always watches, silent but vibrating with exitement. When I was filling out whatever report that needs filling, he was asking many, many questions, but they were sensible, and generally pertain to the report at hand.

Then comes the day for Inarius himself to receive a more mature body, and start his training. Though I would gladly train him myself, I still try to get Tyrael to instruct his little brother. That particular conversation ends with both of us raging at the top of our lungs, and it takes Malthael to separate us. We do not speak for days. At the time, it was very odd how quickly Tyrael got upset. Now, I realize he just didn't think Inarius was ready, and, in his own strange way, was just worried that he would fail his brother.

I had come to find that Inarius was a very capable fighter, even at a young age. He had a shorter, yet sturdy build, shoulders that would one day be nearly as broad as my own, and could kick my helmet clean off my head. His wings were strong, and he was quite fast on the ground.

As Inarius grew and became one of the best fighters I had had the pleasure of training, he began to emotionally change. I suspected Tyrael had something to do with it, as the way Inarius acted was like a cross between myself and him: powerful, passionate, confident, could beat someone and knew it, but also rather cold, calculating, and impossibly calm. It was unnerving.

I knew that Inarius and Tyrael had grown no closer as the former's training went on, but I foolishly believed they had at least reached an understanding. I was wrong.

Inarius was about two thirds through his training. He was somewhat lanky, but still heavy set. In mortal terms, he would have been between eighteen and nineteen. Tyrael was himself, large, powerful, and logical as ever. It made the events both predictable, yet unlikely.

I had no idea how it happened. All I knew was that Inarius and Tyrael were openly screaming at eachother. Auriel was shouting herself, cords whirling about, trying desperately to separate the fighting brothers. Itherael was near her, seemingly entranced by all the shouting. Malthael's wings were spread as wide as they could go, and he vibrated with upset energy.

Stopping the two brothers took all four of us. I myself stood as a barricade between the two, Auriel used her cords as straight jackets, Malthael gripped Inarius' wrists, and Itherael did the same with Tyrael. I don't remember exactly how, but we got the two into separate rooms. Unfortunately, I was in the same room as Tyrael, and ten seconds later, we were heatedly arguing over what had happened, whose fault it had been, and the like. I never wanted to punch someone more in my life. It was a good thing Auriel was there.

Later that day, I was sitting with Malthael on one of Heaven's many balconies. He was mad. I had only seen him mad a few times, and never at another angel. He didn't say anything, naturally, and neither did I. I admit, I was afraid of what was happening.

No one saw Inarius for a few days after that. From what Itherael had said, he broke down and flew off. I can't honestly say I really blamed him.

When next I saw Inarius, he was throwing himself into training with more energy than I had ever seen. We came off the training grounds weary and bruised every day. It seemed to help Inarius though. I guess he had acquired my ability to calm down after a hard battle. A week later and he was back to normal.

That is, until he passed out on top of me. Well, passed out makes it seem like a bad thing happened to him. Really all he did was fall asleep really fast. Though it may not have been the best reaction, I just burst out laughing, and sat down with him sprawled against me. That's how Tyrael found us when Inarius failed to show up at their home at his usual time. I guess I must have fallen asleep myself at some point, because I remember him waking me up. Inarius slept right through the one-sided (I was still mostly asleep) argument that took place.

We later discovered that Inarius had developed hypersomnia. He would just fall over asleep at the oddest times. I thought it was terribly funny, but Tyrael did not agree. Especially when Inarius became a full grown, battle-ready angel. I realized why Tyrael was so upset about the whole thing; Inarius fell asleep in battle.

It was one of the most ferocious battles in a long time. We were against Azmodan, the Lord of Sin. Despite the amount of bloodshed going on, I just barely noticed Inarius swaying in mid-flight, before dropping out of the sky like a stone. He went missing after that, and no-one saw him for two days. To this day I curse myself for overlooking the possibility.

Things got worse after that. Inarius continuously disappeared, and stopped spending time with any of the archangels. I had noticed several angels, from all different virtues, often idling around him, sometimes conversing with him in hushed tones, some times with other angels. I told myself that they were only his friends. That everything was fine. That I didn't feel pain at the thought of him leaving me behind. That I shouldn't bother about it. Despite a sinking feeling in my core, I did just that - ignored it.

Maybe a month or so later, Tyrael came to me, ranting about Inarius. Something about 'How big of a fool that angel is.' and 'How could he possibly want to leave? We are in war!' Telling myself they had only had another argument, I did my best to shrug it, and the pit that was once only a sinking feeling in my core, off.

Then the Worldstone was gone. Just like that. All we had to go on was that a relatively small group of angels and demons had been skirmishing around the Pandemonium Fortress. And, seemingly with the great stone, Inarius disappeared. So did all the angels involved in the skirmish. The pit in my core was growing into a chasm.

Things got strange after demons seemed just as confused as we about the stone. When we finally realized, that they, for once, were telling the truth...

Malthael was the most affected by the whole ordeal. He would disappear into his abode for weeks on end, and those weeks grew into months, and the months stretched into years.

Tyrael and I were at a low point in our friendship. He knew something, whether it was about the stone or Inarius, and I wanted to know what. But he would not say. I felt the chasm within me grow hot, and begin to fill. By the time we saw Malthael again, three years or so later, it was full. Full of wrath.

I knew it was a problem. I knew I should tell someone. But what I didn't know was what to say. Or rather, how to say it so that they would understand. Once, I would have gone to Malthael, or Tyrael ... actually, had he still been there, I would have gone to _Inarius_ to share this. The rage filled chasm grew.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The disappearance of the stone seemed so long ago that it was actually shocking when Tyrael brought news of it. Even more so that he brought news of Inarius, on a demon infested place called sanctuary. At first I felt relief. I felt the chasm begin to drain. I felt like everything might be okay. I was setting myself up to fall.

Inarius was mad. I could see it in eyes that once glittered with admiration, understanding, and pleasure that someone had noticed him. Now they stared back with insanity, hatred, and...amusement? Yes, when I looked closer, Inarius was laughing on the inside. Some comment by the demon lord before us was made, and that amusement spilled forward. It was...horrible. I hated it, and silenced him. The chasm began to freeze with dull horror. It was somehow worse than when it was boiling over with rage.

I entered a state of brief denial. That was not Inarius. It couldn't be.

Then Tyrael made that deal. He gave his brother to the demon. I said nothing. Because that was not Inarius; no, that was an insane traitor, who simply looked like Inarius. I knew I was being foolish. But I found I didn't care.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tyrael was gone. But only until he came back. Malthael was _gone_. And he might never come back. Things became more than I could handle. I Couldn't handle myself, and the chasm that had nearly swallowed me whole by now. I was more burning Wrath and frozen Horror than passionate Valor. Deep inside I knew it. But the outside is what everyone saw, and it refused to acknowledge the fact, and was consumed by it.

When Tyrael finally did come back, he did not face my Justice. He faced my Wrath.

When the wreck of a mortal he had become came crawling into Heaven, he faced it again. And I would not try and help him. He did not deserve to speak to Valor.

Diablo was , not killed exactly, for his wretched stone remained in Heaven. But he was defeated nonetheless. And Tyrael thought he could just waltz up to Malthael's place and claim himself as Wisdom. I didn't, and still don't believe a fool can represent Wisdom. Besides, it's not like Malthael was dead. He would return through the arch if he were killed.

Within a week I am sick of Tyrael's mortal presence. At least when he was an angel, I could smack him without having to worry that I would break his neck. Or jaw. Or face. Entire skull with enough force and the right placement. It was so tempting to just end him. It scared me how hard it sometimes was to convince myself not to attack him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Somehow I ended up in a conversation with a group of the Nephalem. I tempered my more violent urges. If I ignored the lack of wings, and the odd smell that accompanied them, I found I could be mostly civil with them.

"So we asked around," said a male with a dark hood and long dark hair," and apparently Tyrael has a brother. But he won't say anything about it."

"So we asked around some more," a female with a high pony tail and intricate clothing design took up the mortal's side of the conversation, "And apparently you were the closest one to this...Inarael?"

"Inarius." I rumble automatically. I see the dark-haired male shoot a winning smirk at a large, masculine man who was scowling. The smaller mouthed something at the other, and then laughed. I seem to remember Tyrael or someone saying those two were constantly making bets with each other. Perhaps this was the case? On the name of Inarius? ...mortals.

"Ah, sorry." The woman looks a bit sheepish for a second, "So...can you tell us more about him?" And suddenly she was invading my personal space.

"Qui! Get out of the angel's personal space!" Calls another dark-haired female. She had a hood much like the dark-haired man's.

"Ah, Sorry again!" 'Qui' retreats behind a crouching man whose skin is far darker than all the others.

"Anyway...How about it? Whose this 'Inarius' fellow? He good lookin'?" asks the dark-haired man who now sported a grin. I consider him for a moment, and try to decide what, if anything, I should say about Inarius. It has been a long time since I had thought about him.

"Crow, I don't think angels define 'Good looking' the same way you do." growls the still scowling masculine man . I find myself rather amused by the group. Despite my dislike of the species, they are...interesting in their own way.

_That's wonderful Imperius. Your amused and interested by the Nephalem. Why don't you tear out your own wings and join Tyrael on their little mudball?_

"For all the yelling you were doing earlier," says the female called Qui, "you're pretty quiet."

"I am thinking." I snap.

"About Inarius?" She asks excitedly. The other Nephalem zero in on me, now that their original goal had been restated. It's...unnerving. Like Inarius.

I let out a sigh,"Yes, about Tyrael's younger brother. They-"

"Younger!" The masculine man roars in Crow's face. The smaller looks cross, but as if he had been half expecting it. Either way, I am annoyed.

"Yes, younger." I growl, and the large man has the decency to look embarrassed. "They did not have the best relationship though."

The dark haired woman looks intrigued. "Really? What was their relationship then?"

"...Strained." the woman eyes me as if she wants to hear more. I consider my words again.

"Inarius loved Tyrael, simply because they were made of similar resonances and light- they were brothers. Probably still does, the stubborn idiot. Tyrael...I refuse to accept he felt nothing towards his brother, but he did not ever show much more than distaste for Inarius." The Nephalem all stare. Some look disbelieving, and if they think I am lying. My wings burn a bit brighter in annoyance, an angel's version of a glare.

"I have witnessed very few tender moments between them. More often than not, Tyrael was raging mad at something or another Inarius had done. Of course, Inarius never meant for it to be that way."

"...It sounds like Tyrael is the bad guy here." Crow comments. His larger companion nods in agreement.

"Tyrael may be a hero to you now, but back then? He'd have been quicker to put you to death than even me. He was very rigid, strict, and did not appreciate his brother's constant desire for change. You can probably imagine our shock when he chose humanity over his own people. He is still technically labeled a traitor to Heaven for that."

"Why should we believe all that that?" Qui demanded. At the same time, the dark haired woman wondered aloud at Tyrael being a traitor.

"I don't lie. If you refuse to believe me, then go ask Auriel or Itherael. You could even ask Tyrael himself. The only reason Tyrael is allowed to walk around freely is because I bent the law so he would not be thrown in a prison till he dies. Haven't you noticed that one of the council is always supervising him?" I idly wondered if I should tell them that I hadn't just bent the law, I had broken it.

"But, if Tyrael is-er, was-Justice, wouldn't he know that he was becoming a, criminal, by doing what he did?" Crow wondered.

"You'd have to take it up with him, but I suspect he believed he wasn't coming back here." The thought angered me. Tyrael was ready to abandon everything, even though he had to have known he could have gotten out of it. Maybe in a great deal of trouble, but there wasn't much we would do to him. I still considered him my friend, after all. I was uncertain about what he considered me though. That thought replaced the anger with sadness.

"Hey," said the muscular man,"We kinda got off topic here."

"Rehn is correct." The dark-skinned crouching-man spoke up for the first time. Qui nodded in agreement .

"What happened to Inarius? I think I heard Auriel say something about him creating Sanctuary?" Crow looked a bit awestruck as the words left his mouth.

"That is what happened. He left Heaven with a score of angels and demons and you and your world are the result." I found myself snarling the words through clenched denta. The Nephalem looked concerned.

"So..." Qui timidly began," If he created our world...where is he? Tyrael is the only angel I've ever heard of on Sanctuary." The other mortals nodded in agreement.

"Inarius was given to Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred, so that your world would not be torn apart by Heaven and Hell at the time. He is still there." It became hard not to lift my wings and let them radiate heat at the anger those words came with.

"Hell?" Rehn murmured.

"He's still there you say? Why? Surely someone like him would help with the whole, 'Angels and Men' thing." Crow put his voice forward. And I found myself stalling. Why _was_ Inarius still in Hell? It wasn't like he was being used to barter for Sanctuary's safety anymore. Diablo had made that quite clear. And, shoot me for even thinking it, but the mortal had a point. Inarius had been a councilor and adviser for a good part of his life, and given his connections with both factions, he would be a nearly perfect link. Tyrael's being mortal was all well and good, but Inarius was the Father of the Nephalem, and had lived with them for far longer than Tyrael had even known about them.

Which brought up another, admittedly random, thought: Tyrael seemed to be having a difficult time with his crash-course in mortality. There were things he just didn't get, and no-one seemed to be able to adequately explain them. I almost felt bad about it, but he had brought it upon himself. And he was being a fool about it. Inarius had a knack for (bluntly-very bluntly) explaining things like that. It was an ability I sometimes envied him.

"Hey Imperius? Hello? Hellooooooo?" I was snapped out of my musings by the dark-haired woman, and found all the mortals, and some others who had joined the group, eyeing me in concern once more.

"No real reason. Not anymore." I said, still focused on Crow's question. It took the gathered Nephalem a moment to realize what I meant.

"Well, why don't you or Tyrael or someone go get him? Heck, we could go get him if you just point us in the right direction." A man who looked much like Qui spoke up.

"I..." Go get Inarius? The idea...was appealing. Compelling even. And I had no idea why. I stared at the Nephalem, and they stared back.

"...I think you broke him Fen." Qui mutters to the man who gave the suggestion. The mortal, Fen, looked panicked.

"I am not broken!" I snap. I need to stop having those reveries. Qui puts her hands up in surrender.

"If I suggest we go get Inarius again, you not going to faint or something, right?" The mortal has to duck to dodge, not my spear, but the arm of a large woman with fiery red hair. He is not comepletely successful and the swipe knocks his head sideways. I like this woman.

"I have not considered Inarius in some time. But it would be...nice...to speak with him once again." I don't mention that the reason I have not thought of Inarius in so long is because I fear confronting what he was at the end of the Sin Wars again.

The mortals are ecstatic at the statement, and I find myself very confused at the chaos that overtakes them. They scatter after a bit of squabbling, charging off with shouts of "We'll meet back here!" "Okay then!" "I'll get Kormac!" "Grab the other two if you can!" "Should we tell Tyrael?" "Nah. Let's surprise him!" with someone's cry of "But It's his brother!" and "He'll freak the heck out! It'll be awesome!" all mixed together.

I myself take a quick trip to see the other council members, and explain that I need to right myself, and will be outside the Heavens to do so. I tell them this may take some time, as a means to explain my upcoming absence. Whether they believe me or not, I don't particularly care, because it doesn't matter-I am not really lying. Inarius had been one of three angels who kept me as Valor and not Wrath. And he was in Hell - well outside of Heaven.

Ten minutes later, I'm once again surrounded by Nephalem. Only this time they resemble a small army, as opposed to a gaggle of featherless geese.

"Well? Let's go!" Shouts Qui.

And the chasm that was once frozen in horror and hot with wrath, seems to finally begin to close. It will be good to see Inarius again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. As We Went

**As We Went**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Travelling through Hell with Nephalem to bring back Inarius ... I began to wonder if I had gone insane after the attack on Heaven. Because really, it was one of the last things I should be doing. Yet there I was, hacking through demons in the realm of Hate, searching for any clue as to the where-abouts of Inarius, who was a traitor to Heaven no less, with at least ten Nephalem in the general area. Yes, I must have gone mad at some point.

But I also found I was...tired, for lack of a better word. Tired of being angry, tired of hating, tired of what my life had become ever since the Worldstone's disappearance all that time ago. I also realized I didn't care about a lot of things.

When a Nephalem would come near enough that either of us could reach out and touch, I did nothing. When Qui, who along with Fen, was a wizard, asked many, many questions, I either answered them, or was silent. I found I even began to prefer the company of Rehn, a barbarian, and Terra, a female Monk, as apposed to Crow or Fen.

The stupid Nephalem had grown on me. I didn't know how, or when, but sometime between when we set out into Hell and now, they had invaded my life, and made their own personal spots in it.

At first I was horrified, and a little enraged. It lasted about an hour, maybe two. After that, I was frightened. The only person I had never stayed angry around at for longer than three hours was Inarius. Malthael beat him by twenty minutes.

After I came to terms with that, my emotions stagnated. I didn't care, about anything really. Except for maybe getting Inarius back, but we were already quite close to that goal, so it held little of my focus. Instead I focused on the demons.

Diablo's assault had not completely emptied Hell as we had believed. There were the other five Sin Lords to consider after all, their minions, plus any other demons scrounging about. Hacking through things had always helped me think, and it was no different this time. The realm of Hate was still less populated than it had ever been however.

Mephisto's citadel is the least populated place we've visited so far. So few demons are around, that we split up into two different groups of seven. One group heads upward to look in the main quarters of the Hell-hole, and the other heads deeper into the fortress. To my silent despair, I am part of the second group. Being an angel, going where the sky cannot be seen is unpleasant at best. Sometimes an angel will go mad if underground for to long.

But as the archangel of Valor, I say nothing to the mortals. Being weak is one thing I can deal with. Being seen as weak is something that I simply cannot allow.

I try to keep the thoughts of the tons of rock poised so carefully over our heads at bay. If I don't think about it, I can get through it. I had done it before.

Surprisingly, having the Nephalem along helps. They are far from silent, and having so many voices speaking as cheerfully as if they were simply strolling along back in the Heavens is more comforting than I care to admit. The group had been carrying on a conversation the entire time in Hell, and being halved did not end the chatter. It only added comments like "You'll have to ask Lynara. She's from that area." "Remind me to tell Fen!" and "I wish I could see Alei's reaction to that!" and such.

I don't know exactly how long we wander around, before we come to some sort of... ancient torture chamber? There are pits of smoldering coals, chains, whips, and any kind of weaponry (most of which was rusted). The mortals have stalled their conversation. I think it might have something to do with the amount of blood and fluids on everything. I don't blame them for being disturbed.

Unanimously, we decide to follow the biggest trail of blood. To my horror, most of it is angel's blood. I have a sickening feeling that I know just who all the blood came from.

Following the trail we come to a one-entranced room. In the center, there is what appears to be a cell. None of us had ever seen a construct quite like it. It seemed to be made of clear glass, but through it we could see the inside, and it was all mirrors. It was also very durable, as Rehn quickly found out.

In the middle of the mirror-glass cell, a lone figure sat, still as a statue. He stared at nothing, even though he was reflected a million times over within that cell. His eyes, which once glowed with orange fire, were dull and dead. The right was even an inky black color, that seemed to glint with darkness. The other had a slit for a pupil, much like a cat's, though it glowed yellow.

The being's skin was very much visible, as most (but not all) of his armor had been stripped away. It was black, but lit from within with a dying fire. Standing out from the skin were hundreds of cuts, burns, bruises, and places where the skin had simply been ripped off. Dried up blood was cached on everything.

Surprisingly, this wreck of a person still had wings. They were small, and did not look like they could lift the being to his feet even, but they were still there. They were pale, and seemed to have some sort of darker frame about them. But the color of them, however dim, was unmistakable.

Inarius was the one who sat in that cell of mirror-glass. I wished I could be alone, and just scream.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone was quickly becoming fed up with the damn cell. We hadn't figured out how to get in yet - nothing we tried worked. Qui tried to teleport in and only slammed into the glass. Inarius didn't seem to notice. The cell must have been sound proof. That or he didn't care.

Rehn had already confirmed it would be very difficult to break open. As far as anyone could tell, none of the pane's of glass had hinges of any kind. Which meant there had to be either an invisible door, or some sort of portal. If Malthael had been there, he could have figured it out by now.

"Okay, so we've got a stubborn glass box with an angel inside, and us on the outside. And we need to get into the box to get the angel out. But we have no clue how to do that." Crow complained. Rehn promptly told him to can it. Whatever that meant, Crow didn't seem pleased.

"I have a thought." Theo spoke up, "Maybe we should call the others? They may know something- Eirena is good with illusions and the like." Qui beamed at him, clearly impressed.

"But how should we go about it? It would be unwise to send one person alone, and even more so to divide into smaller groups." Terra replied. I was inclined to agree.

"Ah, tis simple!" Theo declared, "I will send one or two of my mongrels! They are able trackers. Alei will know what they come for."

The other Nephalem didn't take long to agree. We watched in morbid curiosity as he called up three of his beasts, and sent two away. The other sat patiently at it's master's feet.

I turned back to Inarius' cell, and found he had shifted. He was staring in the direction of Theo with that glittering black eye. Or rather, staring at his mongrel. It was strange, and logically impossible, but I had the feeling he could see the beast. Through the mirror-glass.

"Theo." the witch doctor spun to face me, as I turned to him. "Bring your dog over here." At first he looked surprised, but then he saw Inarius, and his staring eyes. The dark man edged closer, as did the rest of the Nephalem. The mongrel followed it's master, and Inarius' gaze remained locked on it. Well, half of his gaze anyway. The other eye was half-lidded, while the black one was wide. Though I couldn't tell if it was by choice or not-that side of his face was mangled.

"So, wait, can he see us?" Qui, sounded intrigued, if a bit alarmed.

"No, I don't think so." I slowly replied. "There is something about that eye."

"He stares after my mongrel. Does it fascinate him?" Theo asked.

"Perhaps he can only see your beast." Terra offered. Rehn seemed to agree.

"Cool." Qui squealed. I regarded her with caution.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It didn't take very long for the others to join us, surprisingly. Apparently they had finished their sweep, and had been coming to find us anyway. They had all stared in shock at Inarius, who in turn stared at the other two of Theo's mongrels. He seemed uneasy about their presence, and that made me uneasy.

"So? Any ideas?" Crow called the the others. Neif, a monk, walked over, feeling the many edges and sides of the mirror-glass structure. He circled the entire structure, before shaking his head, seemingly in confusion.

"Were it a mortal structure I could shatter it easily. This, however, is demonic in nature. I cannot find a way in." He looked...disappointed in himself.

"Well, there has to be a way in!" Qui shouted, clearly upset,"I mean, look at all this blood! It's that angel's blood! And it's everywhere."

"Perhaps the demons simply phased through the wall?" Lyndon the Scoundrel offered.

"They would have had to take Inarius out though. I'm not sure they could bring him through the wall with them without his own effort." Fen replied. An argument broke out after he made this comment.

Though I had grown more than tolerant of their presence, I found I could never stay close when they were squabbling for very long. The discord generated from these arguments was a reflection of their demonic heritage, and I never reacted well to it. So, I decided to put distance between us.

Had there been more space, I would have remained corporeal, but the room had a low ceiling where savage barbed chains dangled. So, I assumed my core form. And Inarius skittered back, staring at me.

The Nephalem snapped to attention, eyes flicking to me, to Inarius, and back again. Silence stretched over us.

And was promptly shattered when Inarius abruptly scrambled to his feet, still staring at me. His eyes darted to Theo's mongrels briefly, but then remained fixed upon my core for the most part.

The Nephalem began shouting again, and I weaved back and forth above them. Inarius continued to stare, never turning his eyes away. Or rather, his eye. It was the black eye that really followed me, as if he could only see me through it. I wondered how and why his eyes were hetero-chromatic.

The angel in the mirror-cell began gesturing wildly. He seemed to be pointing up, but I wasn't sure. The mortals were all shouting now, trying to guess at what he wanted, and telling me to try different things.

I reverted to my physical form, but was only met by more frantic gesturing, and the angel staring around wildly. Back to spiritual it was. He calmed down noticeably, but was still doing a rather complicated game of charades. At one point, he even grabbed one of the chains embedded in his back, and lifted it, before waving his arms up and down again. It didn't help much though.

Finally, Inarius seemed to get fed up, and turned to the mirrors behind him. He brought one of his hands up to his mouth, and to everyone's horror, chomped his index finger open with his teeth. He then began to write something on the mirror. With his own blood. One or two of the mortals below me put a hand to their mouths.

"The Chains above you" the message read.

Oh. Of course.

After a pause, I assumed physical form, and floated up to the many barbed chains dangling from the ceiling.

"Okay, that's all well and good. What about the chains?" Qui asked. She seemed shaken.

"Maybe pulling on one activates a gateway of some form?" Eirena suggested.

"Perhaps." Neif replied to her. "But which one?"

Hmm. Nothing for it but to do it. I thought. Reaching out, I took a number of the chains into my grasp, and pulled. Nothing.

"Oh." Neif muttered. I merely tested another group. Nothing.

A few more tries, and I finally found it. With a tug, the chain activated a hidden mechanism. We watched as a panel of glass slid into the floor, and gave entry to the mirror-cell. I floated to the ground, and peered inside.

Inarius stared back, tattered wings hugging his frame, one hand wrapped around his still bleeding finger.

"Shouldn't we, y'know," Crow uncertainly spoke up "get him and leave?" The other mortals seemed to agree.

I let out a sigh, "Yes. But let me go to him." They all nodded in understanding.

Inarius had craned his neck forward, and tilted his head slightly. I looked back to him, and started forward. I didn't know what to expect from him, I only knew that even chained and emaciated, he could still be dangerous if he wanted to be.

"Imperius?" his voice, though a whisper, raspy and weak, still held a hint of it's musical lilt. "You are really...here? I am not...not asleep?"

"I am here Inarius." my own voice seemed far more certain and confident than I felt. "Unless, by some trick, we are both asleep." the smaller angel regarded me with surprise for a moment, before a smile so small I wasn't sure I hadn't imagined it graced his lips.

When I came closer to the smaller angel, he came forward as well, and planted both hands firmly on my armored chest. I blinked down at him, as he kneaded slightly, seeming to be trying to make sure I wasn't going to just disintegrate or something. I patiently waited for him to finish his confirmations, and considered how best to remove all the hooks imbedded in his body. It didn't look like something I could do with minimum damage to the already damaged seraph.

"Inarius, I need to get the chains out of you." I told the angel, and he glanced up at me, knowing I had more to say. "But I cannot get them out myself. There are mortals here, they can help."

"Mortals? In Hell? Why would there be mortals here? " He seemed genuinely puzzled, and I realized he might not be completely aware of what was going on.

"We came here to get you." Qui, who stood in the entrance, spoke up. She bit her lip, and went very still when Inarius turned is stare towards her. He seemed somewhat confused by her, and glance back to me. I merely shrugged at him.

"Could any of you get the chains out of him? I'd do it myself, but I'd probably hurt him." the Mortals debated for a moment, before Terra and Eirena came forward, and then circled around. Inarius twisted to watch them, but didn't seem very alarmed. Then again, I was standing right in front of him. I liked to think he felt safe in my presence.

Terra and Eirena were quick, and as careful as possible. Inarius didn't react, even when one of their hands slipped, and jerked one of the hooks out, causing blood to spill down his back. For some reason, this disturbed everyone, Eirena in particular.

When the last chain was pulled out, Inarius ruffled his dingy wings, and took a few edgy shuffles way from the pile of rusted mettle. Eirena seemed paler than normal, and Terra was faintly muttering under her breath. It sounded like she was trying to calm herself. Neif offered to meditate with her later. Kormac offered his tabard to clean both the women's hands off, and they gratefully accepted.

Inarius kept shooting glances over his shoulders, as if trying to see the holes left by the hooks. I touched his shoulder, and he twisted to stare into my helm. He looked as if to be debating something, before he sighed, and dropped his gaze. The coppery seraph adopted an annoyed look, though it quickly fell into one of lethargy.

I didn't realise it was his hypersomnia kicking in until he fell into my chest, sleeping like the dead. His eyes remained open, but they sort of glazed over, and the pupil in the left eye vanished. I instinctively caught the limp, seemingly weightless frame, and everything stood still for a second.

Seconds later, the situation overcame me, and I burst out laughing. The mortals stared, and looked very uncomfortable. Though it took a minute or two, a managed to fight the outburst of mirth down.

"Um, okay, what?" Fen asked.

With a sigh, I explained "Inarius has had hypersomnia for most of his life. I was overcome by the circumstances. My apologies."

The mortals were silent, before Qui snickered quietly. Then suddenly tension broke and everyone one was laughing as if the funniest joke ever told had been made. Inarius, for his part, didn't move a muscle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 


	3. As They Came

**As They Came**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After we finished our giggling, we moved out of the fortress. Inarius slept through majority of the trip, secured in my arms. It was rather scary how little the seraph weighed. Almost all of it was in his armor, and there wasn't much of that either.

When we finally reached the nearest way-point (which wasn't actually close enough to be considered 'near') we ran into a dilemma: where should we take Inarius?

Though I was loath to admit it, I didn't think he would be very welcome in the Heavens. Hell, had I not been the one to rescue him, I would probably oppose his return completely. Pandemonium was a war ground - crawling with demons and a scattering of angels. Some even believed Malthael was there. No, Pandemonium would not do.

That only left Sanctuary. This, however, was not a perfect solution. I wanted to be able to see Inarius as much as I pleased, but it would attract unwanted attention if the Archangel of Valor began taken random joy-flies down to the mortal's little mud-ball. I didn't really see any alternatives though.

The Nephalem were all about the idea of having Inarius stay with them. From the moment they'd heard about him, it seemed they were all infatuated with their creator. They all, in their own ways, proved just how much they were interested in the angel over the course of the days we'd fought through Hell, and when we'd finally found him, they clustered around me closer than ever.

Surprisingly, I didn't mind their closeness. I would never say it flat out, but I had grown...attached to these Nephalem. I had begun to even think of them as 'my Nephalem' rather than 'the Nephalem.' I would be alarmed by this, but I had already done that.

I came to the conclusion that I couldn't readily visit Inarius on Sanctuary without telling the others about him. For some reason, I was very reluctant to reveal his presence. Especially to Tyrael. I still wouldn't trust him with something as simple as walking through Heaven, let alone with his brother. Which was really an odd mindset, but oh well.

I would have to leave him to the Nephalem. It hurt, but I couldn't see any other solution. If Heaven knew of him, he would not be safe. And so I would have to pretend I had never found him.

We had more pressing concerns though. When we finally touched down in New Tristram (The Nephalem had more or less taken up residence there) I realized that we -I- had overlooked something huge: Inarius' wounds. He was a mess, to say the least. A medic's worst nightmare was a little more accurate.

A mortal healer wouldn't be able to do much for Inarius, so that left an angel. I briefly considered Auriel, but if she found out about Inarius, Itherael would know, and they would probably tell Tyrael. And the rest of the High Heavens, by default. No, not Auriel. He needed someone who was competent, but would keep a secret like this - trouble was, in my experience, healers tended to have a lot of patients. It couldn't be someone whose absence would be noted.

Then it hit me. I knew exactly who could help.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inarius awoke once I put him down in the bed. The room we were in was a little small, but it was cozy and secluded. I laid him carefully on his front. Though he was damaged everywhere, his back was the worst.

I was glad he woke up himself - I didn't want to leave without telling him.

"I will be back." He looked up at me, a blank look in his eyes.

"From where?"

"I have to leave. But I will come back." I pressed on before he could comment about my not answering his question. "The Nephalem will not harm you. They are friends. They can help."

Inarius seemed to consider this, before shrugging. "As long as you come back." and then he twisted his head around, and buried his face in his wings. It didn't look comfortable to me, but what did I know?

Before I left, I had to address the Nephalem. Keeping Inarius bedridden could be troublesome if he woke up and decided I wasn't back fast enough.

"When he starts getting restless, give him these" I handed a pad of paper and a pencil (purloined from Itherael, but they didn't need to know that) to Qui "and just sit back and talk or something. He'll keep himself busy, as long as there is something to think about."

"Why not just give them to him right away?" Crow asked sensibly.

"Because he goes through paper like you go through demons. Use it as a last resort."

"What should we do before hand?" Lynara asked, twisting a lock of red hair idly.

"Like I said: talk to him. About anything - you're something new and different, and he's a sucker for new things."

"Alright. We can do this. It's not like you'll be gone for weeks or something." Qui chirped.

"I wonder if Inarius would be willing to speak to us in turn?" Eirena wondered. "I should like to know about Sanctuary from before even I was born."

As the Nephalem began to debate what to talk to Inarius about, I turned away. I had somewhere to be, and the faster I got there, the faster I'd get back. Then something popped into my head.

"Nephalem?" the mortals all snapped to attention. "I feel I should warn you that Inarius is the living definition of 'unpredictable'. Also, he may or may not request the materials necessary to light a number of things on fire. If he starts requesting odd things at odd times, don't give them to him. Just say you don't have them or something."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I had to enter Heaven through the Courts of Justice, of all places. No one was there since we had no Justice. In any place else I would have been seen, and I didn't want that to happen. It was rather odd to have to hide from my brethren, a little sad, yet a little...exiting. I was feeling childish.

The Gardens of Hope were hit hard in Diablo's assault, and it is still regrowing. This did not silence it's energies however. I should walk in the Gardens more often.

The angel I was looking for lived in a rather sparsely populated area of the Gardens, but that made my reaching her all that easier. Her abode looks the same as it always has: plain yet practical, not beautiful but not terrible. It was about the size of a mortal apartment, though it had it's own yard.

I easily strode up to the entrance, and knocked politely. It wouldn't due to accidentally scuff her door.

It was rather amusing the way she stood there when the door opened, if predictable. I was probably one of the last people she expected to see.

"Might I come in Lenedial? I'm trying not to be seen here." I did my best to keep the snicker out of my voice.

She nodded jerkily, and moved out of the way. When I entered, I realized Lenedial was not alone. Sitting on her desk was Nepherah, the Tiny Angel. Her yellow wings fluttered in greeting, and she tipped her masked face. I had always found Nepherah to be a rather bizarre. She somewhat resembled the Witch doctors, both in appearance and way of fighting. Rather than just a dagger however, the pixie also used some very large weapons-and I did not say large lightly. It was Usually Masserschmidt's Reaver and Scorn, but sometimes The Blade of Prophecy and Scourge. Any of them were at least as large as she. On her wrists she kept a pair of well-worn assassin's claws.

Despite the oddness of her, Nepherah was a fairly high ranking angel of Valor. I could appreciate her fighting prowess, even if it didn't really make sense.

"W-what brings you here Imperius?" Lenedial finally found her voice. Her ultra-violet wings pulsed slightly.

"You know I was gone from Heaven for a time, yes?" they nodded, "Well, I need your help with what -who- I found."

"You found someone? Who?" Nepherah's voice was, rather surprisingly, not high pitched. It was low and pleasant, though it did not rumble. If I had to compare it to an instrument, it would be the Melophone.

"Inarius." Silence reigned for a few moments.

"...by the light..." Lenedial finally murmured. Then "Wait. What does this have to do with me?"

I gave her a flat look. "What do you think someone who has been locked away in Hell needs?"

"Oh."

"Yes."

"How bad is it?"

"If I didn't know better I would think he was a corpse."

"Can you be a little more specific?"

"He is covered in burns, bruises, his skin is raw, he's probably got more infections than someone can live with, and his back is horrendous. I'm amazed he could still stand. He really shouldn't be alive."

Lenedial sat back for a moment, as if trying to process what she would need for such a job.

"You should probably just bring everything. It sounds like you'll need it." Nepherah gave her opinion.

"You're probably right. Let me get my things." And Lenedial scurried off into her closet. I was briefly left alone with Nepherah.

"You're not gonna make me stay behind are you?" she turned to gaze at me, and I realized that she was missing an eye. When had that happened? "I don't want to stay back knowing he is alive."

I sighed. "No, I won't make you stay behind. But you may wish you had."

And suddenly I was glomped by a squealing pixie. Well, as best as a four foot angel could glomp me. It was rather comical.

"You know," Lenedial had appeared from the doorway "you two look adorable like that."

"She's a tiny angel, and I'm a massive angel. What do you expect?" Lenedial just laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

To my relief, nothing was on fire when we got back to Sanctuary. Nepherah seemed to be having trouble containing herself, judging by the way she darted about in her core form. Lenedial stayed rather close to me, having never been to the mortal realm before.

The Nephalem had taken over a house that was slightly apart from the others. It was large enough for them to all sleep in if need be, which was my guess as to why they had taken it in the first place.

Upon entering, Rehn was heatedly arguing with Crow about something or the other, as Neif and Terra meditated in a corner. They barely looked up at our entrance.

"Hey, You're back!" Qui came down the stairs that led to their respective bedrooms. She looked as if she'd just woken up.

"Yes, and I brought help." Lenedial waved shyly, and Nepherah fluttered her wings. The latter seemed entranced by Rehn and Crow.

Qui let out a squeak, and teleported down to us. "Who are they!?" Lenedial scrambled back, and Nepherah jerked to stare in the Nephalem's direction.

"Lenedial and Nepherah" I pointed to each in turn, "Lenedial is a medic, and fairly skilled. Nepherah wanted to come along."

"Hiya! I'm Qui, those two" she pointed at the still arguing demon hunter and barbarian, "are Crow and Rehn, and them two," she gestured at the two monks in the corner, "are Neif and Terra. C'mon, Inarius is up-stairs."

Inarius was about where I left him, with one difference: he had completely flipped himself, and was focused on a very detailed drawing of a sleeping Fen.

"Well" Lenedial said from beside me, "I should probably take a look at him."

Inarius didn't even look up as she started her work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, I do not own Lenedial! I got permission from her owner to use her in this fic.   
>  I don't own Diablo either...   
> I do, however, own Nepherah.


	4. As we Idled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kind of, intermission, between finding Inarius, and all the other stuff that's gonna happen.

**As We Idled**

It had been four days and Inarius had proven to have more problems than the whole town of New Tristram put together. I suppose it was to be expected, but it was still alarming. Every day Lenedial was finding new afflictions. I almost regretted asking for her help-not because she was doing a bad job, no. She was actually doing far more than I had hoped. It was because she was quickly becoming fatigued.

The smaller angel had thrown herself into the task with a fervor more commonly seen in battle-hungry angels of valor. She was up at all hours, working away at Inarius' many, many wounds. Nepherah was almost always with her-while not a medic, the smaller angel's quick, nimble fingers had proved to be quite helpful.

The Nephalem were also doing their best to help. There was usually at least one or two of them picking around the room Inarius occupied, doing whatever was asked of them. It was usually keeping Inarius occupied, as he had quickly become restless. Now that he was free of his prison, he seemed to want to get up and see what he'd missed. Between the mortals and I, we had kept him down so far though.

I knew my time on Sanctuary was drying up. I was making the most of it, trying to help with Inarius, or training with the Nephalem. I had quickly noticed that they didn't seem to grasp the concept of 'teamwork'. They all more or less did their own thing, sometimes with the other mortal who was from their respective class, but usually alone. This would not do.

There were at least ten Nephalem, plus the group of merchants, artisans, and companions that traveled with them. While I didn't worry to much about the merchants and artisans, the rest of the group would need to be honed. So that was what I set out to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No Qui, stay  _behind_  Lynara" I shouted at the frustrated looking wizard.

"But I'll end up hitting her with my spells." she complained back.

"That's why you stand to the right. You're behind her, but over a little. Yes, right there." The wizard looked around a bit, and a sheepish look crossed her face.

"This...actually Will probably work better."

I just shook my head. "This goes for you and Neif as well Fen." the male wizard circled around his respective monk, and finally picked a spot to the patient man's rear left.

"Alright, now try again, and remember: no friendly fire." I nodded to Nepherah, who had come down to help with the Nephalem. She gestured towards the ground, and five or so shadowy figures reared up. They were similar to the witch doctor's mongrel's in shape, but that was about it. Rather than actual flesh, they seemed to be pure energy constructs.

Lynara and Neif charged forward, while the wizards trotted after them, fanning out slightly. When the barbarian and monk reached the enemies, they struck towards the center of the mob. Qui and Fen shot at the ones on the edges of the frenzy. The scrimmage was over in minutes.

"Wow. That worked, like, really well." Qui muttered, glancing at me. I snickered at her.

On the other side of the Old Cathedral we'd claimed as training grounds, Crow and Rehn were working on timing there attacks. Crow had become quite good at strafing and vaulting. Rehn was getting better at the whirlwind and leap skills. They had decided, with a bit of my persuasion, that this had potential. They looked to be stumped by something at the moment though.

"Have them try different tactics. See what happens when you pair them up differently." Nepherah nodded to me, and began to address the Nephalem. Over the course of their training, they Nephalem had started to respect the tiny angel. I found it rather amusing to be honest.

I headed over to Rehn and Crow, and both looked relieved to see me.

"Imperius, we're a bit stuck here." Rehn told me.

"I noticed." my tone was neutral, but they knew I was amused. "What's the matter this time?"

"Okay, so we've got the timing right. We can get it down from just about any angel, no matter how far apart. However, when we go to act without talking about what we're gonna do first, it doesn't work." Crow gave me a run down.

"So you need some form of on-field communication?" that was easier said than done. Battles were were very loud and messy. Fortunately for them, I had run into the issue before. I found it interesting that Inarius had been theone to come up with the solution.

"How loud can you two whistle?" Crow and Rehn stared at me. "Well?"

"Um..." The duo shared a look, and Crow shrugged.

Finally, the slighter of the two put his fingers to his mouth. Fwweeeeee!

"Hm. It's loud, but you'll need to work on length. There is a language the angels have developed for this, but I'm not sure how many of the different noises a mortal could make. You should probably talk to Inarius about it."

The two Nephalem, originally skeptical, finally caught on. A massive grin split Crow's face, and, in a show of strength, began to drag Rehn in the direction of their house. I hoped they wouldn't get in Lenedial's way.

Up in the Cathedral, Theo and Ehrie were attempting to out-stalk each other. Both witch doctor and demon hunter were using all their best techniques to find the other, and stay hidden themselves. I wanted to go and check on them, but I knew better than to interrupt them.

Looking around, I was quite satisfied with how things were going. The Nephalem were shaping into a very fine group of warriors.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I finally decided to chase Lenedial away from Inarius' side for a day. The female angel needed to rest, and rest she would. Unsurprisingly, she was sound asleep the moment she layed down on a convenient couch. Nepherah had already taken over a chair that was placed beside the couch, and settled into it, probably to make sure no one woke Lenedial.

Inarius was carefully stretching out his right wing when I entered his room. He slowly folded it back up, no doubt to keep from jarring anything. Restless as he was, the smaller seraph wouldn't undo any of Lenedial's hard work.

"I like that bird man you keep around." he began conversationally. "He and his large friend are a good pair." Bird man? Large friend? ...Crow and Rehn.

"Well that's a relief. Now that you've spoken to them they will probably not leave you alone. Although he is not actually a bird." I made my way over to one of the chairs that had migrated into his room.

"He's not? But his name is Crow! He looks like one too." Inarius gave me a baffled look. His eyes seemed rather unfocused, and glassy. I leaned forward to see them better, and after a moment, he mimicked me.

"You are drugged." I concluded. Inarius just stared at me with a blank look on his face. I sighed, and reached out to brush some of his hair away from his eyes. He leaned into the touch, and his eyes narrowed, his version of closing them. A throaty purr built in his chest. A moment later he slumped down, fast asleep.

Carefully, I rearranged him until he was in a position that would not disturb any of his healing wounds. One of the tendrils that made up his tattered wings somehow wormed it's way around my wrist, and refused to let go. Looked like I wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

With nothing better to do, I tilted by head so that my helm and armor would keep it from lolling to the side. I was asleep faster than I would have thought.

In the hallway, a passing Terra stopped to observe for a moment, before smiling and closing the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a kind of fluffy one-shot chapter thing that wouldn't leave me alone. Alternatively titled 'The Angels All Take A Nap.' But that didn't really fit with the other names. I am aware that Imperius is totally OOC in this. And frankly I don't really care. Fluffy Imperius is fluffy :P
> 
> Note: At the end, Inarius is drugged for medical purposes.


	5. As We Were Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff actually starts to happen. There's a bit of feels.

**As We Were Calm**

I was amused to find that Inarius had found a friend. The wiry old man Shen was often chattering away while Inarius attempted to chatter back. Neither seemed to really notice that Inarius didn't always speak a mortal language. Indeed, the many trills, twitters, chirps, and notes of musical sound native to angels wound their way into his speech. Shen either didn't notice, or didn't care. Or maybe he could understand them somehow. He was an odd sort after all.

Just now he was going on about the many different shades of one type of gem. Inarius was listening intently, and scribbling away at a thick, empty tome one of the mortals, I think it was Theo, found. Sitting on a nearby end-table was an assortment of rubies. Every so often the Jeweler would pick one up and point out some feature or another.

I watched Inarius reach out and carefully take one of the gems in his stubby fingers. He almost dropped it, as he was missing his finger tips. Apparently, he had made some demon or another angry, and the brute had bit them off. On his left hand, all the tips but his thumb were gone, and his entire ring finger was missing. On his right hand, only the last two were maimed. I myself could not imagine how much it must have hurt to have them taken off.

"You know," Shen was saying, "that just about everyone here seems to think that I am somehow a god?" Inarius twitched one of the two wing shaped feelers that came out from beneath his chakra gem.

"You and the other angels are the only ones who aren't always asking after it." Shen continued on, "It's quite a nice change really. Everyone else seems so certain they are right, yet you've never once made any assumption."

"Why would I do that?" Inarius followed up the question with a warble and trill that explained exactly what 'that' was.

"Oh, I don't know. You never have so I can't say."

"It doesn't really matter to me what you are. I like you. You're a nice person." His speech was peppered with the many sounds of an angel, defining words, such as 'it' 'what' 'nice' and 'person'. Shen seemed rather pleased by this.

"I have been wondering," Shen decided it was time to change the subject "about those bits of metal on your forehead." indeed, he was gazing intently at the little gold diamond and the two feelers. The appendages twitched, and vibrated finely.

"My chakra gem and feelers you mean?" This time the angel spoke only in a mortal tongue.

"Oh, it is a chakra gem! I had suspected, but didn't want to make assumptions."

"Mm, yes. Only the gem is metal though. My feelers may look like metal, but they are more like my wings than anything." Inarius gestured to the metal frames around said wings. Shen nodded in fascination.

"Might I ask why you have one of those curious gems?"

"I...I Don't know." Inarius looked rather taken aback by the statement. I decided to intervene.

"Inarius was given his gem when he was very small." I found it amusing that both angel and man looked at me as if I had been participating in the conversation the whole time. "He had some rather...peculiar Abilities. The council found this alarming, to say the least. It was Malthael who found the solution of the chakra gem. It has kept those abilities in place his whole life."

Inarius twitched his wings, and then reached up to fondle his gem.

"Well, isn't that why most people have chakra gems? To keep strange powers in check?" Shen asked.

"Indeed."

"Then what were his powers?"

"Inarius was able to do many different things. I can't say I remember all of them, but the one that stands out is an ability to create and control a very hot flame. Well, it wasn't like any other flame. It didn't just turn things to ash. It turned them to more fire. You can imagine what an issue it became."

Inarius had a rather endearing look of concentration on his face. I wondered why for about a moment, before one of the chairs in the room erupted in hot, orange and red fire. The strange thing was, it didn't spread. The chair just burned, and burned, until there was nothing but a fiery frame left. And then, as abruptly as it had lit, the chair vanished in a brief puff of smoke.

"You mean that?" Inarius turned to me, curiosity in his eyes.

"Yes. That." I hadn't realized he had gained a small amount of control over the ability.

"Very well and good," Shen was speaking again, "but that can't be the only reason to put a chakra gem on his head."

"No. Inarius has always had some sort of... Foresight. He would dream of things, or have visions of events. Sometimes they were little buts and pieces that didn't really matter. Other times he could see entire battles before they happened. It was unlike anything Itherael could do, for Inarius didn't see possibilities; he saw certainties. Having someone with such an ability was dangerous. So we moved to contain it."

Both angel and man nodded in understanding. Imperius was secretly relieved Inarius hadn't reacted badly to the news. The smaller seraph defined the word 'unpredictable.'

"Hm, I feel that I should get back to my shop. Don't want to leave all those jewels just sitting around with no one to marvel at them-or maybe, to many people marveling." With that, the old jeweler left the room. He was quick for a supposedly normal old mortal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lenedial seemed to be somewhat satisfied with how Inarius was shaping up. She decided to have him get some exercise, for aside from his hands (which he used to busily scribble away at any unsuspecting piece of paper) he hadn't really moved any.

And so it was that I found my self standing rather paranoid next to the wiry angel, who himself was wondering over the blacksmith Headrig's forge. I had forgotten that Inarius used to be one of relatively few smiths in Heaven. I wondered whatever had happened to his old hammer- it was either back in Heaven, or on Sanctuary somewhere, probably.

The two had gotten immersed in a discussion that seemed to revolve around Inarius' stubby, broken fingers. As I watched, Headrig took careful measurements of each digit. Inarius had brought his tome with him, and the two were studying one of the pages.

"It should be doable." Headrig was saying. "The different lengths of each claw might make for a bit of trouble though."

"Claws?" I spoke without thinking.

Inarius turned to me "I want to try and make some sort of, I don't know, battle claws for my hands. I don't know that I'll ever be able to really hold a blade properly ever again."

"So, what, you're planning to fight with these claws?" I thought the idea over in my head. While it had merit, using claws meant the user had to get very close to their target. I said as much to Inarius.

"Yes, that's why the user must be a very good dodger, or have some form of ranged attack-or both. Which I think I can manage. Not at the moment, no, but once I'm healed? I can already use fire. It's not as hard as you might think. And I used to always get up close and personal with whoever I was fighting."

"While you did get close to enemies, you also had a fairly large shield to keep yourself protected."

"Hm, true. Thing is, those monks have told me about how they fight with martial arts. It would be similar to that."

"I suppose so..."

"Plus I was thinking of using them more for climbing that fighting."

"Climbing what?"

"Everything."

"Woah woah woah." Headrig cut in. "If you plan on climbing stuff with these, we're going to have to rethink what kind of claws these are. As they are now you'd break the rest of your fingers off if you tried climbing with these."

Inarius tipped his head to one side, thinking this over. Then, "You're right. The current ones are more like knives than claws. They need to bee curved."

"Curved and thicker. These things need to be able to support your weight-such as it is." Headrig grinned good-naturally at Inarius, who snickered at him in turn.

"What about the claws on those felines that Ehrie seems so fond of? I've seen them scale many things around the house." I spoke up. Inarius looked at me like I was some sort of genius.

"That's perfect! A cat's claws are used for killing and climbing-exactly what these are for!" Inarius declared. He then began sketching out a new design in his tome. Headrig lent his own thoughts as he felt they were needed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inarius wanted me to take him to Tristram Cathedral. Even if I had wanted to, I didn't hint I could really say no to the scruffy angel. The Nephalem were still sparring off in groups, or practicing other skills alone or in pairs.

Crow and Rehn had spoken to Inarius about the code system developed for in battle communication, and were testing it against Theo and Alei, who had all their summons out. It looked to me that their were more mongrels around than the usual three per Witch Doctor.

Inarius was watching them from a distance. He seemed to be judging how well Crow and Rehn were able to use his system. Apparently he found it to his liking, for a few moments later he had turned and was kind of stalking but not quite over to another group. This one included Qui, Terra, Fen, and Neif. They seemed to be paired off in their own classes. Normally I would have put a stop to it, but they had spent the last two days working with other classes.

Inarius was watching both wizard and monk, but seemed more focused on the latter. No doubt trying to work out his idea for the claws. I would have joined him, but found myself pulled aside by a rather demanding Nepherah.

"I think someone has figured out you're here." She said without preamble.

"Someone as in?"

"As in someone from Heaven." I stared at her. What else could I do?

"I'm not for certain yet," she continued, "but I keep feeling traces of an angelic presence."

"You're sure it's not just residual energy from Tyrael's fall?"

"Positive. I know what Justice feels like. This felt more like Wisdom, but somehow not..." And uncomfortable silence grew.

"Imperius. You know that if someone knows you're here..." She glanced in the direction of Inarius, who was oblivious to our concerns.

"I know."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I knew I had to leave. I really didn't want to, but I knew I did. The thoughts of going back into Heaven, and dealing with Diablo's stone, and Tyrael were more than unpleasant. But the thought of someone finding out about Inarius were almost as unsettling. No, I had to leave.

Inarius seemed to somehow know I was going to leave. He refused to be anywhere I was not. Which was fine with me, honestly. I had always liked Inarius. He was the type who just grew on you, and then refused to let go. The only one who he hadn't managed to worm is way into their heart was Tyrael. Tyrael, his own older brother...

Inarius asked me to tell him what had happened in his absence before I left. Everything. All the little details, leave nothing out. And so I did.

I told him of the peace on Sanctuary, but the renewed war in Pandemonium. I told him of how Tyrael and I grew further and further apart. I told him of how I got angry, and pushed every one away. I told him about the chasm. I told him about Tyrael destroying the worldstone, and Malthael disappearing, and Tyrael coming back, and that stupid angel going and abandoning Heaven, abandoning me. He just listened. And listened. And listened.

And when I was finally done telling him everything that had happened...I Felt peace. I felt as if a hand that had been squeezing my chest harder and harder had finally let go.

Then Inarius asked a question I hadn't known I'd been dreading.

"If Tyrael is now mortal...where Is he? Why isn't he here?"  _Why isn't he with me?_  The last question went unspoken, but I heard it all the same.

"I didn't tell Tyrael I was going to get you. I didn't think..."

"You didn't think he'd come anyway." Inarius finished for me. I mutely nodded.

"Thank you for everything Imperius. Really. It...It's Nice to have someone who really does care." I nodded once more.

"We will see each other again. I don't know when, but we will." I told him. He nodded to me.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, finally got this thing up. So I have a bunch of chapters posted on FF.net, and I'm wondering if it would be awkward to post them all at the same time here?   
> Also, Inarius does some funny speech things. basically listen to the sounds the things from the game Journey, and you get an idea of whats going on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hypersomnia: Not exactly an accurate name for what Inarius has here, but it was the closest thing I could find. Basically the opposite of Insomnia.


End file.
